Spirited away 2 - new beginnings
by Breathing- insanity
Summary: Okay this is my take! Two friends venture into the spirit world and this is what happens as they encounter trials of love, heartache, danger and most of all have to overcome the obsticals that are placed in front of their friendship. Of course we'll be meeting some of our favoured characters along the way! Watch out for haku! And the secrets that kayle holds ;) enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is chapter 1- i hope you enjoy kayle's stumble into the spirit world! **

**Disclaimer! I do not own spirited away! I do however own Kayle and Tara :) uhm comments please would be appreciated!**

chapter 1- exploration

Holiday!

Finally- the time had come, traveling half way around the world with her best friend, and my word was she enjoying it.

Kayle inhaled deeply and grinned at Tara who was focused on the road ahead, the car whizzing through Japan's outskirts heading inward to Tara's hometown, "what's the look for?"

Kayle laughed "what look?"

The woman snorted a laugh "the weird half eyebrow raised look you're giving me now" she turned her head a fraction dark hair spilling over her face concealing a darker eye.

"It's you! You have a really weird concentration face!" Kayle laughed

"These roads are bad okay? Potholes the size of your head!"

"Ha! Come on!" She grabbed the wheel drawing Tara's attention back to the road "eyes ahead! You trying to kill us?"

Tara groaned "no- sorry I was, I'm driving- it's fine! It's fine!"

Kayle rolled her luminous blue eyes and leaned back in her seat brushing a stray lock of dark hair back behind her ear, adjusting her ponytail and inhaled deeply, "the folks are looking forward to seeing you" she flicked her eyes back to Tara

"Huh? Yeah it's been a while-"

"A while! Like forever- when they came to Britain for two weeks you were back at home, they were hoping to see you then, you mean a lot to us"

Kayle puffed her cheeks and laughed "it's cause I keep you 'on the straight and narrow'" she winked Tara's parents thought her a good example on their 'little angel'.

Tara chuckled "no- it's because you're like my sister"

Kayle shrugged slightly "I'm sure your parents are just trying to set me up with your brother"

"Most reasonable explanation"

"Yep- thought so"

Kayle watched the trees they passed whizzing by the window and sighed, "are you sure you know where your going? This looks-"

"Hey give me a break- I've never drove home by myself before" Tara frowned out of the windscreen, "what in-"

Kayle stared as the car began to crawl to halt, slowing right down at the large structure... It looked old really old, concealed by an abundance of trees.

"It's a dead end?"

"I- we must have took a wrong turn back at the fork"

"Hey you're driving- I thought you knew the way?"

"I do!" Tara fumed, she watched as kayle opened the door and stepped out frowning at the structure, she approached the entrance slowly and gazed inside the tunnel was long, light breaking through at the other end a breeze whipped around her, her exposed skin prickled with goosebumps.

"What is it?" Tara shouted at kayles back watching as the woman tilted further in.

Kayle shrugged slightly, i don't know but i want to find out her mind whispered wickedly.

she walked slowly back to the car to lean in through the window to grab her black jacket which she slipped on in one fluid movement concealing the tattoo's that adorned her right wrist and left forearm, "you want to check it out?"

Tara stared at her those dark eyes of hers wide in astonishment, "no- your kidding right?"

Kayle flashed her a smile "don't be a chicken-come on"

"No- were supposed to be back before nightfall- kayle come on let's just go"

She shook her head once stubbornly "oh please! You drag me half way across then world to spend a month with your parents and you won't even do this one little itty bitty thing for me" she pouted her lips playfully, widened her eyes and batted her eyelashes, the silver studs which adorned each ear glinting in the sunlight.

Tara stared at her and inhaled sharply "kayle!"

"Please!" She could see the woman's internal battle written across her delicate features, oh come on Tara live a little! Her mind screamed.

The window slowly closed, she heard the jangle of keys as they were removed from the ignition, Tara got out slowly grabbing her own jacket before locking the door angrily.

"Moron" she snapped at kayles smirk.

"It might be fun" Tara glared "Tara Yamonaski! Get that glare removed from your face and live like a bloody teenager- I swear you're turning into your mother!"

"Am not!" She snapped grabbing the girl by the hand and dragging her to the tunnel entrance "move it kayle Lupin! Or I'll kick your ass!"

Kayle saluted her playfully "why yes ma'am!"

They entered into the tunnel pace fast, every step echoed loudly kayle's sneakers kicking up dirt, she looked down at Tara's feet and laughed "your seriously wearing those?"

"You've just noticed?" The black heels were at least 3 inches every step clacked slightly but that was Tara all over never practical always dressed for a party.

They were getting close to the exit, could feel the cool breeze licking at them.

cautiously they emerged out and into a large hall- it appeared to kayle as a waiting area of sorts benches placed all around, "huh? Looks like an old train station"

"Yeah it kinda does-" Tara looked around at the light the filtered through the small stain glass windows as kayle began to move heading for the other door "wait!" She stopped at the threshold and sighed "what?"

"Is this place not giving you the creeps? It's abandoned kayle-"

"And?"

"And... Well-"

Kayle laughed "come on scaredy cat- wuss puss"

"Stop it-"

Kayle turned and stepped out, instantly grinning "wow!"

"What- what is it?" Tara appeared beside her taken aback by the luscious greenery, the sun streaking across the grassy meadow, it was breathtaking kayle had not seen anything like this before, never in Britain had anything struck her as much as this view did.

There was a long moment of silence as the two women soaked up the scenery, Tara tugged on kayles sleeve and frowned pointing to her left,"is that a town?"

Kayle instantly spotted the trail up to the few lines of buildings, "I don't know- I don't think so" she moved toward the rocky trail and began walking, heading toward the buildings.

"Kayle watch your footing" The woman looked around spotting the rocks that cluttered the ground water lay in small pools, "looks like a filled in river-" kayle reached out quick grabbing her friends wrist to stop her from toppling background.

"Looks like you need to watch your own footing" she laughed helping her steady herself before scrambling over the rocks coming to a halt at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Tara, she smiled softly at the lanterns that adorned the area everything seemed so old and yet still held a spark that made it seem incredibly beautiful.

"That's creepy" Tara glared at the decaying frog statue that squatted proudly at the top of the stairs watching them.

"It's a statue Tara-"

"I'm not an idiot"

Kayle pulled a face, sometimes her mind laughed, she inhaled deeply food- the smell was wafting down the stairs it hit her with an onslaught making her stomach growl, "can you smell that?"

Tara nodded "yeah- it smells delicious" she pushed passed and darted up the stairs kayle hot on her heels, "this way" they two women followed the streets around, kayle noting how beautiful the buildings were with their soft pastel colours and rustic grace, yet amongst it all she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched like she had stepped into a lions den and was being circled from the shadows.

"Kayle?"

Kayle's mind quickly snapped back into action her surroundings becoming clear once again "yeah?"

Tara's eyes flitted across each of the buildings as they walked "you noticed anything odd?"

Her eyes blinked rapidly, she felt like she had been here before, something wasn't right- something stirred deep within the pit of her stomach "I don't-" she cleared her throat "sorry I was in a world of my own then, what?"

"They're all restaurants" Tara's eyebrows drew together "why? I don't- have you ever been anywhere where everything is-"

Kayle glanced around "I'd be more concerned with the fact that we can smell food, all the shops are open and yet there is no people"

Tara laughed "geez you're always so suspicious-" she ran over to the food bar and grinned "oh god! Kayle! check this out! They have everything here"

"Tara-"

"I'm starving!" She waved behind the counter "hey! Anyone there! I want to buy some food!"

"Tara- quieten down will you- we can eat later"

"You can eat later I want food now" she frantically waved yet still nothing, kayle arched an eyebrow "look at this place and all you want to do is-"

"Eat? Yes I do?" She groaned "I'll wait here see if the owner comes- I'm so hungry- you go explore"

"You sure?"

"Yep- food comes first"

Kayle laughed "okay I'll be back in a bit"

Tara waved her away "sure sure", as she walked faintly she could hear Tara's voice "hey come on! I want food! Anybody!" Kayle had to laugh.

She found herself weaving through the streets drawn to the sound of running water.

Emerged out of an intercepting street and stopped dead at the large building, "wow" it was big, grand in structure almost palace like decorated in greens, gold and reds colours that screamed tradition.

the fires were lit smoke spewing out of a boiler room pipe to the side, a waterfall type feature to its other side steaming water gushing- it was a bath house? Kayle recognised it from one of the architecture books Tara's mother kept at her house of course nothing as lavish as this but the same concept.

She approached the bridge slowly, peering over the side at the huge drop beneath climbing up onto the railings to get a better look, frowning at the train tracks.

A cold wind whipped fiercely around her, pulling her hair free from its slack ponytail she quickly tied it back and sighed watching the sun setting staining the surrounding clouds on the horizon orange.

A lantern flickered to life beside her, glowing brightly in the sudden dimness she frowned jumped down from the bar she stood on and began to walk back to the food stands to find Tara before the girl freaked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here it is chaper 2!**

**i hope you guys enjoy and please some feedback and and right- this is the build up to meeting Yubaba and this chapter does of course contain Haku! **

**disclaimer- I don't own spirited away, kayle and Tara are mine though and no touchy! **

**Chapter 2- going wrong! **

**Chapter 2 **

Kayle retraced her steps with every street she passed through the sky grew darker, more lanterns were lit and the air became deathly cold. She emerged back into the food strip and quickly walked down it, shuddering even with her jacket on.

She heard laughter, talking low at first getting louder until it swamped the streets she froze, shadows raising from the ground, emerging from every corner moving taking form until they solidified becoming humanoid inform- kayle's breaths were fast and shallow too terrified to move, more and more shadow people flooding the streets taking up seats at the food bars laughing talking.

She gasped as one shoulder barged into her grunting loudly sending her down to one knee she scanned the area for Tara- "HUMAN!" A voice to her side roared, she turned quick stumbling backward the shadow hurled the creature to its side off it's seat, the pig being hit the ground screeching loudly. Saliva and food dropping from its mouth as it roared in anger those eyes- kayle stared horrified into those big brown eyes that with every instant that passed by lost more of their humanity.

"Tara?" She gasped in disbelief- she couldn't help it she ran forward toward the pig screaming her name, the shapes around her recoiling "human!"

"Human!"

Voices hissed around her, faintly she was aware of them flinging food at her, she leaned over the pig "Tara?! Tara!" She shook it, not knowing what to expect but just something anything... It squealed at her spraying her with spit which hit her cheeks warm, tears formed in her eyes.

This is my fault! Her mind screamed I should have listened and never have came here!

"Out of here now! Filthy human!" A shadow grabbed her sharply tossing her to the side a large foot booting Tara sending her skidding across the floor.

"She's stinking up the place!" Another growled "disgusting"

Kayle scrambled to her feet "get Yubaba! Get it out of here" she panicked turned on her heel and ran, feet skidding on the cobbles, her chest ached with the rapid breaths she gasped. Dodging away from another group of shadows heading back the way they entered in.

She came to a sudden stop, terrified... "Water?" She picked up a stone and hurled it into the newly formed ocean of water separating her from the only exit she knew of out of this crazy world! The stone hit the water with a loud pladunk!

She screamed out in anger hurling stone after stone venting the fury boiling in her veins.

This was real- she wasn't going crazy! That had all happened... Shadow people... Tara! And yet she wasn't half as shaken as she should be!

Surely she should be in a ball on the floor weeping into her knees screaming that she was going insane not just accepting everything! That was insane!

Kayle dropped to the floor despair washing through her what kind of place was this! She covered her eyes with her hands and groaned... Whatever had happened to Tara- she'd have to find a way to reverse it, find someone that could!

She darted up to her feet, allowed herself to calm down and began to walk- every footstep was heavy and surprisingly painful, she wanted nothing more than to lye down and fall asleep her mind spurred her onward someone... There must be someone normal amongst all those creatures that could help. Kayle ducked back into the shadows of a building as a pair of shadow men passed by, her body instantly tensed allowing them passed before continuing onward, she wasn't sure why but the bath house plagued her thoughts answers to this chaos might be found there. Something about it drew her to it, she stood as far away from the bridge as she could get without loosing her view, those things all different kinds of them crossing into the bath house greeted by women dressed in uniforms- they didn't look anything like those crossing- almost normal.

Kayle felt sick, sick to the pit of her stomach, she inhaled deeply trying to calm herself hoping the sickness would pass it didn't... In fact it turned out the opposite, she was exhausted mentally and physically- her body was growing numb she looked at her hands and gasped surely that can't be happening! Her mind screamed she was transparent, every millisecond that passed her body faded a fraction more.

Her body was aching internally, a part of her that had been lying dormant slowly allowing itself to awaken it hurt a lot... Made her toes and fingers clench, dropping her down onto one knee as her back arched, teeth grinding to stop herself from screaming.

She seemed to glow just for a second- it was quick disappearing as quickly as it came on leaving her paralysed with weakness she slumped forward and embraced the inky darkness.

... Haku!

Haku arrived back at the bath house hours after the lanterns were lit much to Yubaba's dislike, especially since yet another human had slipped through the spirit gate.

He stood in the elevator, absentmindedly listening to the workers chatter "I heard there was two"

"You did? One was turned into a pig- no one saw anyone else"

"Fancy eating the spirits food? Gobbling it up like pigs they deserve whatever they get-"

This had haku's attention another human? Here? "Of course they won't be as lucky as sen"

"Ha! Luck had nothing to do with that!"

"How so-" the worker blushed noticing at last that Haku was stood glaring at her, "oh- master Haku"

"I didn't mean-"

"We didn't-"

He cocked his head, it had been years since chihiro had left, returned happily to the human world with her parents they shared a special bond, he saved her life and in return she saved his he would never forget that but she was gone now. Growing up in the mortal world, has her own family as far as this place was concerned it was all in the past him along with it.

The doors opened the workers piling out, alone at last, he was sick of idle chatter sick of them all- this place was beginning to bore him.

The doors opened at the top floor and he stepped out, walking to the large door and waited, the door knocker which mimicked Yubaba's face grinned evilly at him "she's been waiting for you"

He growled low "I'm here now aren't I?"

"Get in- she's in a bad mood" the door opened with a creak bidding him entrance.

Yubaba was sat behind her desk in her study inhaling a cigarette heavily, her face screwed up "I take it you've heard?"

"About the human?"

"I've lost customers already!" She slammed her hands on the table top "where were you! This could have been avoided!"

"I was busy-"

She snarled "you are under contract!" She spat "I say jump- you ask how high!"

"Yubaba" he warned those stunning eyes burning with intensity "what's really the problem here? The human is dealt with"

"One of them is" her lip curled back in distaste "apparently there's another one still running around out there-"

"I see- but wouldn't you have felt their presence"

"Exactly-" she groaned taking a deep draw of her cigarette before blowing the smoke in haku's direction "I seem to be... Blocked"

He couldn't help but arch an eyebrow

"Blocked?" He repeated slowly

"Yes- "

"But it's a human"

"I know that!" Yubaba snapped "just go and find them- sort this mess out"

"What do you want me to do Yubaba-"

"Bring them to me!" She barked before laughing "wait!" He turned to her quick cocking his head to what the witch now wanted "in fact no- find them, tell them of me and let them make their own way here"

"That's -" he stopped himself "what would that solve- either they're a pig or have vanished, why is this human of intrest to you?"

The smile that crossed her features was malicious "I have some reasons of my own Haku-"

"But you can't honestly-"

"I mean it Haku- do not get involved with this, do not help them- if they make it to me then perhaps-" she grinned evilly, "then just maybe they are worth my time"

...

Kayle awoke to bright light bursting behind her eyelids, she groaned tried to raise herself up onto her hands and knees and failed.

She groaned again pained, her head throbbed "ouch" she muttered inhaling deeply forcing her body to acknowledge her minds will.

"huh" the voice startled her making her gasp disrupting her train of thought which ultimately meant she hit the ground once again with a small 'umfph' noise.

"So you're the human everyone's been worried about?" The voice was male, low and soft but with an undertone of strength, it demanded to be heard, a voice like that needed to be listened to.

She lifted herself up enough that she could eye him he was crouched beside her, green eyes were the first thing she noticed big- stunning emerald eyes boring into her face, the second was how handsome the man was- he was stunning enough so that the intensity in which he was staring at her with made her blush.

His hair hung loosely around his face fanning out around his features.

He extended a hand which she stared at, his hands were long, fingers delicate, "I won't harm you" his voice... Tore shudders through her.

Slowly she reached out and allowed him to help her up.

"I am wondering how you're still here" he breathed running his eyes down her looking for any trace of transparent curse that claims so many human souls here.

She watched his eyes as they traced her body and blushed slightly looking away from him, he returned his gaze to her face and frowned slightly taking in the human before him her hair short collar bone at the front all layered fanning heavily around her pale face, her eyes- the lightest of blue burned brightly reflecting the sunlight making them so much more luminous, her lips were the last that he acknowledged pale pink set into a tight line that even though she tried to look serious somehow failed as if it was a mouth made for smiling and laughter.

Haku swallowed softly taking in the delicate frown as her dark eyebrows drew together, "it has been a long time since I've spoke with a human" he extended a hand this time in greeting, watching as her own hand twitched nails cut short painted with a charcoal grey, "my name is Kohaku- but everyone here knows me by Haku"

She swallowed eyed him slightly before shaking his hand, "kayle Lupin"

"Pleasure" he bowed his head still surprised that she survived this long without being turned into a pig or vanishing, she lacked that potent human smell the rest of them had, only an undertone seemed to link itself to her- no wonder Yubaba wanted to see her he mused mentally something just was not right with this human.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had questions?"

With that she frowned "where would I even begin!" She exclaimed looking around.

The sun beat down heavily on her shoulders it shone through her hair highlighting soft red streaks that mingled with the darkness of her base colour, Haku smiled at this... Something so natural and yet it seemed odd in this world completely out of place.

he sighed "this is the world of spirits" he began slowly, gauging her reaction, "the bath house is where all the spirits of Japan come to revitalise themselves, there is no other like it, Yubaba a great and powerful witch runs it..."

She nodded slowly, with every word her mind placed things together- a world of magic and spirits that explained the pig creature, it explained the shadow people- "this place- those things last night they... were spirits?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly, she was taking this far to well why wasn't she crying like chihiro had done? Was it simply the age difference? "Yes- many a different kind call this place home"

"Is everyone here-"

He looked at her almost too sharply for her liking, "Yes- we are all spirits"

She stared at him in disbelief he couldn't be! "you're a-"

"I am the spirit of the Kahaku river" she frowned at him, with a very confused look the man inhaled deeply and smiled at her "I am a river spirit- I am the soul of the Kahaku river out of spirit form"

She nodded once he was a- she was... Her head hurt, this was so much to take in and yet just like before she could do nothing but understand and accept everything around her, "I see-"

He could almost see the cogs turning in her mind, see her concentrating hard, "you can trust me" he smiled at her a smile filled with compassion, " I promise"

His words relaxed her a little bug she was forgetting something... Something important, something she had to ask "tara" she gasped "my friend-"

He tugged on her hand once softly, "I'd be more concerned about yourself for the moment, Yubaba wants to see you-" he cleared his throat and stared at her this was like chihiro all over again- "This place it survives on rules, your kind cannot stay here without being under employment. You need to get a job, that's the only way you'll get to see your friend again, make Yubaba really notice you... She already wants to see you so that's a step in the right direction"

Kayle frowned "I don't understand"

His head hung low he should have returned earlier- then none of this would have happened if he hadn't of been so wrapped up in his own thoughts and did for once what the witch asked of him, this could have been avoided he was supposed to oversee the spirit gate to make sure that no humans found themselves here!

You could have stopped this! His mind screamed, kayle noticed the darkness as it clouded his eyes as if deep in thought, he looked up quickly "I-" his words stopped at that he inhaled deeply "without a contract to work here Yubaba will make you leave- you won't remember anything and your friend will forever remain as a pig however... If you work-"

"I can find a way to make Yubaba release my friend?"

This girls quick "perhaps-"

"So There's a chance?" Her voice was quick, excited when he didn't answer she frowned slightly, "is there?" Her voice had dropped low now.

He couldn't give this girl hope, but her eyes they burned brighter than before a spark that he hasn't seen in a long time here was visible so he nodded once "down the line perhaps- once you have worked off the debt your friend owes to Yubaba and the spirits"

Kayle nodded "very well Haku- the spirit of the Kahaku river please show me the way to Yubaba"

He cringed "I can't-"

She stared at him wide eyed "you tell me this and wont help me?" She glared "you said I could trust you"

"And you can" he insisted "but I can't lead you to her- you must do this yourself I can tell you only that she will be at the top of the bathhouse- she will be waiting for you kayle"

She inhaled deeply "you- you're not kidding?"

"I-"

"You're sending me in their alone? They're reaction to humans was-"

"I know but I can't help you" he touched her hands softly "I wish I could but I can't- Yubaba she-" he bowed his head "I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be" with that he stood up and looked to the sky.

"Haku-" she looked away he had helped her, told her what she needed and that was more she felt than she would get from the others in this place "thank you"

He nodded "try and find her before nightfall kayle- good luck"

He began to walk away kayle watched him before groaning "hey!" She shouted causing him to turn slightly "will I see you around?" Normality- a spirit but it felt normal. He simply pointed to the bath house she looked before flickering her eyes back to the space Haku had been standing only to frown at the emptiness.


End file.
